Dead Like Kate
by thelonegunmenX
Summary: Crossover with Dead Like Me. When Kate dies, she joins the ranks of the undead and becomes a grim reaper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own NCIS or Dead Like Me. if i did, that would kick ass. unfortunately, i dont. Dead Like Me is a show about people that take other people's soul when they die. I hope i havent butchered those two wonderfuls pieces with this.

Kate felt like shit. She felt like she had been shot, and that is exactly what happened.

"Ahh. Owww." She moaned as Gibbs and Tony pulled her to her feet.

"Protection detail's over Kate," Gibbs said softly to her.

"You did good," Tony said to her, with a huge grin on his face. It wasn't every day that she got a compliment from him, so she made note of it.

"For once, Dinozzo's right."

Kate just laughed. "Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a…" A shot rang out, and her response was cut short as she was thrown back from a bullet to her forehead. Instantly, she found herself staring at her boss and partner from across the rooftop. She reeled for a second.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought as she watched Tony look up from the ground, his face splattered with her own blood.

"Gibbs! Tony! I'm alright! I'm right here, its okay!" she yelled at them, but received no response. "Guys, I'm okay! I'm right here!"

"They can't hear you." A voice from behind her said. She whirled around to see a middle aged man with a dark expression on his face.

"What the hell?" Kate had a million questions running through her mind simultaneously, but that was the only thing that she could get to come out of her mouth. After several seconds of staring at the man, she added 'Who are you"

"My name is Rube." He said nonchalantly. It only succeeded in pissing her off.

"That doesn't explain who you are, or what happened!" She started pacing, trying not to see Tony and Gibbs pulling out their cell phones to call the rest of the team.

"You, my friend, are dead," the man called Rube explained. "And I have the unfortunate distinction of being called a grim reaper. Kate looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked him, but somehow she could tell that he wasn't. She tried a different approach. "So, if I'm dead, what is this, some kind of out of body experience?" She didn't even bother to try to suppress the hysterics in her voice.

"I guess that you could say that."

"So, what. Am I just supposed to stand here and watch them look at my corpse?" Kate was still having a difficult time grasping the situation.

"Well, yeah. Unless there's somewhere else you've gotta be." Rube was really starting to piss her off.

"Where am I supposed to go, some afterlife or something?"

Rube started making his way off the rooftop. Over his shoulder, he said "Well, if you're done here, we can clear a few things up before going to see your autopsy. Because you are going to be another grim reaper.


	2. Autopsy

Rube stood with Kate in the parking lot of NCIS, waiting for the body to arrive for Ducky. _My body._ Kate thought, still trying to work the whole situation out in her head.

"Are you ready?" Rube said eventually, breaking the heavy silence.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to watch my own autopsy, Rube." She practically spat at him. He was used to the stages of grief people went through when they first died, and her tone didn't faze him.

"You're gonna have to go in alone. You still can't be seen, but I can. Just slip in the building, and make your goodbyes to your old life. After this, you can't come back. It's dangerous."

"For who, you or me?" Kate asked bitterly.

"Both," Rube explained. "And for that boss of yours. He seems to be one not able to let go of obsessions." Kate wondered how Rube read Gibbs so easily. Kate shakily walked across the parking lot, and through the door into NCIS. It still shocked her, walking through walls, and being practically invisible. She immediately made her way down to the morgue, where her body lay on an autopsy slab. Kate was nervous, she didn't want to watch her good friend cut her open, and she didn't want to see how her colleagues reacted to her death. She heard Ducky speaking to her corpse even before she walked through the door to autopsy.

"Why did you hesitate?" Kate smiled, imagining the conversation Ducky was having with her.

"His eyes," she whispered. As if he heard her, he answered. "His eyes were ice to me." _Maybe he really can talk to the dead. _ Ducky picked up his scalpel, but quickly dropped it back onto the table with the rest of the instruments. In her nervousness about seeing her autopsy, Kate had forgotten how hard it would be for Ducky to cut her open. But she was glad she was there with him while he performed it, even though he'd never know.

Kate didn't know how long she stood on the balcony overlooking her team. _Gibbs' team. _She corrected herself. They just stared into space. Abby visited occasionally, only to be met with blank stares and empty smiles. She noticed that Gibbs stopped slapping Tony and Mcgee, and that Tony wasn't making any annoying comments. The fact that she could never talk to them, or even see them again unnerved her. Several times she tried to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to walk out of the building for the last time. She tried to remind herself that she was still on the same plane of existence, and that she could watch over them, but she knew that things would never be the same. She descended the stairs into the bullpen, and watched Mcgee and Tony step into the elevator. She spared Gibbs one last look before she too, left the building.


End file.
